


halfway there

by mikimooey



Series: Mickey's Umbrellas [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Cares, Five hasn't done much, Gen, Late Night Conversations, he can't function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimooey/pseuds/mikimooey
Summary: Five didn’t know how to function without a fight.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Series: Mickey's Umbrellas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438849
Kudos: 115





	halfway there

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a warm-up to get into writing again, I've definitely been slacking off lmao.
> 
> i liked how it came out though

Five didn’t know how to function without a fight.

Sure, he had arrived back to his siblings with a driven purpose, but now that everything he’s worked for for almost 40 years is over, he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He’s sitting at the table he barely remembers and holding a pot of black coffee. His legs swing back and forth and he wonders how long he’s been sitting here.

“Five?”

His head turns, robot-like as he spots Diego standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a knife in his hand, _when isn’t he holding a knife_ and a concerned look on his face.

“You ok, little man?”

Five resists the urge to punch Diego in the face at that, instead slumping onto the table and muttering, “Don’t call me little.”

Diego laughs as he walks over, “Sorry I know how much you hate it, especially when Klaus does it.”

Five just grumbles.

He resists the urge to pull away from Diego as the older man gives his back a massage, “If you think it’s weird for you, it’s weirder for me.”

He pauses and braces himself.

“I last saw you sixteen years ago and you still look thirteen.”

“Thanks for the reminder.”

Diego chuckles before spotting the entire pot of coffee that Five is draining, “Five, how many cups of coffee have you had?”

Five sighs and moves a hand, “About 5.”

He’s startled as Diego yanks away the coffee pot, in “protection” mode as Klaus calls it.

“No more coffee.”

Five tries to protest but can’t instead sleepily mumbling, “Don’t.”

Diego sighs, “I need to. You’re gonna kill yourself if you drink too much.”

“Just what I want.” Five reaches for the coffee pot as Diego holds it above his head.

His brother has never been the tallest of men, but Five’s thirteen year old form can’t grasp the coffee pot above his head. He gives up, even more furious and tired then he was.

He collapses back onto the table with a sigh. Diego watches him with apprehension.

“Are you sure you are ok?”

Five waves vaguely at the kitchen walls, “I’m not used to this.”

Diego watches him with an oddly sad look on his face, Five continues, “I lived in the apocalypse, I time traveled around and killed many people, I even stopped Vanya from causing the apocalypse, but now that it’s over.”

He sits up to meet Diego’s eyes, “I don’t know how to live.”

Diego is silent for a very long time, staring into the coffee pot.

“Dude, you need a hobby.”

‘What?”

“I’m just saying that all you do is write on the walls, there’s math all over our house and to be honest it makes me sad. When’s the last time you’ve done something for yourself?” Diego tells him.

“I don’t remember.” Five squints at the wall, “Maybe never.”

Diego stands up, “Come on.”

“What?” Five glances at his sibling.

“Have you ever seen a movie, old man?”

Five bites down a laugh and lightly jumps off the chair.

“Not yet.”


End file.
